Blessure
by Heterochromias
Summary: Marinette se fracture le pied et, ne pouvant plus aller en patrouille, commence à communiquer avec Chat Noir via Skype. Où cela va-t-il mener ?


**Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Aussi, pas de spoiler de la s2 dans les commentaires !**

* * *

C'était un début d'après midi tout à fait banal qui se déroulait. Le printemps s'était enfin décidé à pointer le bout de son nez, amenant avec lui une chaleur digne de l'été. Échangeant son jeans et ses ballerines pour une tenue plus légère, c'est en sandales et robe, une jolie pièce corail en mousseline plissée, que Marinette avait rejoint Alya un samedi d'avril.

S'étant donné rendez-vous devant un square, la jeune femme était, comme à son habitude, en retard. Apercevant sa meilleure amie depuis le coin de la rue, elle se mit à courir vers elle.

Marinette trébucha sur une dalle qui sortait légèrement du sol.

Rien de grave à vu d'oeil, juste le genou éraflé et gonflé, se dit-elle. Alya s'était précipitée à ses côtés suite à sa chute spectaculaire. Elle n'en loupait jamais une pour se faire mal, disait la brune.

Marinette tenta de se lever, riant de sa maladresse. Elle fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'elle eut du mal à prendre appui sur sa cheville gauche. Sa meilleure amie porta sa main à la bouche, surprise.

La cheville de la jeune femme avait triplé de volume. Elle s'était foulée la cheville, voir pire, vu l'état de celle ci. Alors elle décida d'appeler ses parents, qui l'emmenèrent directement aux urgences. Et si elle s'était arrachée les ligaments ? C'était pour plus de sûreté, avaient-ils dit.

Marinette n'avait pas mal, simplement une sensation de pression autour de sa cheville et dans son pied. Son genou lui faisait bien plus mal, étant à vif. Elle soupira. Une blessure hors costume était une blessure que Tikki ne pouvait pas atténuer. La jeune femme allait devoir arrêter les sauvetages héroïques pour un petit moment. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il s'agirait d'une affaire de trois à quatre semaines.

Arrivée en salle d'attente, son portable se mit à vibrer. Alya avait prévenu ses amis de l'accident et elle recevait des messages de soutien. Elle sourit, même s'il s'agissait juste d'une cheville foulée, ces messages lui remontaient le moral, en contrepartie de ne plus pouvoir courir sur les toits parisiens. Adrien lui avait en avait même envoyé un, lui souhaitant bon rétablissement, et elle avait envie de l'imprimer pour encadrer ce petit sms.

Le verdict après une radio et trois heures en salle d'attente était qu'elle s'était bel et bien foulée la cheville. La jeune femme allait être plâtrée, comme elle s'était aussi cassée un os. Ce plâtre éviterait à Marinette de tenter de retirer l'attelle et se blesser encore plus. Elle soupira. On était loin des trois à quatre semaines, plutôt le double. Comment allait-elle expliquer ça à Chat Noir ?

Une fois rentrée chez elle, ayant installé son pied sous un coussin et sortit ses anti-douleurs et anti-inflammatoires, Marinette demanda à Tikki de la transformer.

"Tu es sûre de toi, Marinette ?" s'inquiéta la Kwami. "Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses encore plus…"

"Ce n'est pas pour marcher que je fais ça." la rassura-t-elle "Je vais contacter Chat Noir. Lui expliquer que je suis plâtrée, et qu'on me retire ce maudit plâtre dans un mois et qu'après, j'aurais encore une attelle à porter le jour."

Après ces explications, Ladybug était à son tour allongée sur le lit. Elle était bien ridicule, avec son plâtre blanc. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu envie de le peindre, de le décorer avec des biais ou même faire une chaussette. Mais à l'annonce du traitement de Marinette, Alya avait appelé la jeune femme, pour lui interdire d'y toucher, pour qu'elle puisse le signer.

Elle prit son yoyo, et utilisa le téléphone à l'intérieur. Un petit point vert était à côté de l'icône de son coéquipier. Il devait déjà être en patrouille, alors elle l'appela.

"Bonsoir ma Lady !" la salua-t-il à travers son bâton. "Alors comme ça on se décide à

ne pas être à l'heure ?"

"Et bien… À vrai dire, je ne pourrais pas venir. Ni pour les six semaines suivantes." commença-t-elle, gênée et avec le sentiment d'abandonner son partenaire. "Je me suis foulée la cheville et cassé un os par la même occasion. Alors comme j'ai un petit plâtre qui pèse bien son poids, je vais avoir du mal à me déplacer…"

"Mince, tu vas bien ?" demanda le jeune homme, perdant soudain son sourire habituel. "Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Fait attention à toi Ladybug, Paris a besoin de toi, et moi de ma coéquipière !"

"Je vais bien, merci chaton." ria l'héroïne. "J'ai fait une simple chute, mais hors costume, je suis une vraie catastrophe. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour guérir rapidement."

La conversation ne s'étendit pas trop longtemps. Marinette proposa à Chat Noir un moyen de communication, afin de s'échanger des informations après chacune de ses rondes. Bien-sûr, le jeune héros n'allait pas refuser une telle proposition. Parler à Ladybug en dehors de leurs missions ? C'était ce dont il rêvait. Il avait même fait des recherches sur quel outil était le mieux. Finalement, ils finissèrent par se créer un compte Skype, où les deux adolescents pouvaient remplir à peu près n'importe quoi dans les champs d'inscription, sans que cela révèlent leur identités.

Marinette, par ennui, finit par se poser sur sa terrasse, non sans mal. Sa jambe sur une chaise, elle observait les toits sur lesquelles l'adolescente n'avait pas pu grimper ce soir là. À quelques toits du sien, elle y voyait Chat Noir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient sur sa terrasse, alors lorsqu'il la remarqua, elle l'invita. La soirée était douce, et un peu de compagnie ne se refusait pas, même si elle savait que sa meilleure amie allait venir le lendemain.

Une fois son ami sur son toit et installé sur la rambarde, elle expliqua une deuxième fois au garçon sa blessure, en ajoutant bien plus de détails qu'en tant que Ladybug. Elle pouvait inventer un tout autre contexte, s'il demandait à son alter ego l'histoire derrière son plâtre. Le blond insista même pour laisser sur le bloc un petit dessin, ou encore un mot, après avoir bien ri de la maladresse de la jeune femme. Marinette savait qu'Alya ne dirait rien. Elle était au courant pour les venues occasionnelles du félin, depuis que Nathaniel s'était fait akumatisé. La brune avait d'ailleurs essayé d'en profiter pour récolter un peu d'information sur le héros masqué, mais avait vite abandonné après peu de résultat.

Après un gribouillis au marqueur noir en forme de patte de chat et un "Bon rétablissement" à côté, Chat Noir prit congé de son amie, finissant sa ronde en rentrant chez lui. Marinette resta à sa place, observant le ciel changer de couleur pour arborer sa couverture sombre pour la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini de manger. Sa mère, soucieuse du fait que sa fille ne puisse plus se déplacer à sa guise, lui avait apporté son repas sur la terrasse. Le quotidien de Marinette allait être long, _très long._

Le seul avantage qu'elle pouvait trouver à tout ça, c'est que la jeune femme allait pouvoir se pencher beaucoup plus sur sa couture, ou encore sur des designs. Elle n'avait plus que ça à faire, de toutes façons, alors autant être productive. Des patrons par ci, des poches par là. Elle allait même tenter de maîtriser certaines techniques, comme comment faire un corset, ou encore percer le secret des fermetures invisibles. Apprendre toutes ces choses à son âge ne pouvait qu'être un avantage : Elle hésitait entre deux écoles après le bac, une où savoir dessiner et coudre n'était pas important, mais qui avait énormément de bons contacts, et l'Institut Français de la Mode, alias une école qui nécessite un BAC+4.

Marinette voulait être la meilleure, elle voulait voir ses collections dans les grands défilés, elle voulait voir des magasins vendre ses créations partout dans le monde. Elle voulait que sa réputation en tant que créatrice dépasse la réputation de son alter ego.

Elle ne pouvait pas être Ladybug toute sa vie, et espérait que son oeuvre resterait après sa mort.

La première nuit plâtrée avait été difficile. Trouver une position adéquate était compliqué, comme elle devait surélever sa cheville meurtrie. La jeune femme avait comme habitude de dormir sur son flanc gauche, ce qui devenait compliqué pour poser sa jambe sous un oreiller. Ainsi, elle s'était résignée à dormir sur le dos, avec difficulté.

Même après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Marinette avait mal. Ce qui était logique, vu la fracture cumulée à la foulure, et il fallait encore trouver comment prendre une douche sans mouiller son pied. Elle était déjà fatiguée des semaines à venir.

Alya avait pour habitude de faire des surprises. Elle aimait voir la joie se développer sur les visages de ses amis et amies, précédée de l'étonnement. Alors quand la brune avait réussi à réunir ses camarades de classe pour rendre visite à sa meilleure amie, avec l'accord des parents de celle-ci, elle se sentait fière d'elle. En prime, la blogueuse avait réussi à inviter Adrien, qui pour une fois était libre. Le destin voulait que cette surprise soit parfaite.

C'est donc en cette belle après-midi de dimanche qu'elle retrouva Nino, Mylène, Ivan, Kim, Alix, Max, Rose, Juleka ainsi qu'Adrien et elle avait hâte de voir la tête de Marinette.

La jeune femme avait réussi à prendre sa douche, s'était préparée et était descendue en attendant Alya. Elle avait même préparé un plateau avec de la nourriture et deux verres. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Marinette attrapa ses béquilles et avança à cloche-pieds jusqu'à la porte. Quel étonnement quand elle découvrit tous ses amis, ce n'était vraiment pas du genre d'Alya pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête avec un sourire. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Ils avaient même apporté de la nourriture et des boissons, sous prétexte que c'était impoli de s'inviter sans rien amener d'après Max et Rose.

L'héroïne perdit son sourire quand elle réalisa qu'Adrien était présent. Caché dans le fond à côté de son meilleur ami, Marinette était trop concentrée sur ses camarades qui lui posaient déjà beaucoup trop de questions alors qu'ils étaient toujours sur son palier. Croisant son regard, elle s'empourpra et lui sourit maladroitement, avant de faire entrer toute la petite troupe.

Alya se proposa pour aider à servir de quoi boire à tout le monde, et la jeune femme en profita pour toucher deux mots à la brune.

"Tu… T'as invité Adrien ! Sans me le dire en plus !" chuchotta Marinette. "J'ai dû avoir l'air d'une cruche quand je l'ai vu... "

"Mari, t'as pas vraiment besoin de lui pour avoir l'air bête." ria sa meilleure amie en posant la main sur son épaule et pointa son plâtre. "Tu as quand même réussi à te casser le pied et ne même pas t'en rendre compte. Mais je t'aime quand même, tu sais !"

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre à cette déclaration, et pouffa elle aussi. Au moins, si il était là, c'est qu'il se souciait d'elle. Elle voulait inscrire cette pensée à côté du cadre imaginaire du sms que le blond lui avait envoyé. Les joues rosies, une bouffée de bonheur gonflait sa poitrine.

La jeune femme se rasseya aux côtés de Nino, sur le bord, pour pouvoir installer son pied sur la tabouret que sa mère avait placé pour elle. Tandis qu'Alya posait les verres de ses amis et amies, Marinette proposait une partie de jeu-vidéo. Pour changer de son jeu de combat favori, elle opta pour un Super Smash Bros, pour qu'un maximum de personnes puisse jouer.

Max avait détruit son meilleur ami ainsi qu'Alix et Juleka. Mylène avait battu Ivan, Alya et même Nino. La partie en cours opposait Marinette, Adrien, Max et Mylène. De l'électricité dans l'air, les joueurs et joueuses étaient devenus agressifs. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Mylène agir avec tant d'acharnement, mais elle finit par être éliminée, en même temps que Max, avec un coup d'explosion Peach. Adrien avait choisi ce personnage et avait même mis la robe en noir, sous prétexte qu'elle ressemblait à une version féminine et royale de Chat Noir tandis que Marinette avait opté pour un Kirby rouge.

Le combat s'était intensifié maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux. Plus de sentiments pour Adrien, la jeune femme était devenue une machine de guerre. Ils avaient des pourcentages élevé, et c'est avec un coup de marteau ardent que Marinette envoya le blond loin, très loin de la plateforme. Fin de partie.

Elle était fière, levant le menton, hautaine. Alya criait de joie face à sa victoire, les bras en l'air.

"Je vous l'avais dit !" qu'elle hurlait, dos à la télévision. "Elle vous a tué, vous n'aviez aucune chance ! C'est la plus forte !"

"Je savais bien que je n'étais pas de taille" répondit calmement Max tandis que la brune s'exclamait toujours. "Suite à toutes nos parties, il y avait 38% de chance qu'Adrien gagne et 62% que ça soit Marinette."

"Pourquoi si peu pour moi ?" fit le blond, faussement outré. "Non, pour de vrai, t'es trop forte sur les jeux de combat, t'es formidable !"

La jeune femme devint rouge de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'elle était formidable, Adrien lui avait dit ces mots quand ils devaient s'entraîner pour le tournoi, celui qui avait mené à l'akumatisation de Max. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à lui répondre fut un sourire mi-gêné mi-joyeux. Même si elle ne pensait pas ainsi de sa forme civile, Marinette était tout de même aux anges qu'il puisse penser ça d'elle.

L'après-midi fila très vite. Après ces parties, Kim proposa de regarder un film, ce à quoi la jeune avait répondu, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, _Oh mais j'ai le film par-fait !_ et Marinette avait tranquillement du popcorn devant son slasher préféré alors que la plupart de ses amis n'osaient pas regarder l'écran plus de trois minutes. Seuls Ivan, Max et Adrien avait réussi à suivre l'histoire en entier. Alix, bien qu'elle avait eu le courage de supporter les scènes terriblement gore du long métrage, passa plus de temps à rire de Kim qui s'était caché dans l'épaule de la frêle jeune femme. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, même si Adrien, Max et l'héroïne était en pleine discussion sur des fins alternatives, Alya déclara qu'il était l'heure de décorer le (presque) vierge plâtre de son amie.

Elle avait oublié la signature de Chat Noir sur celui-ci. Etait-ce gênant qu'il avait pu signer son plâtre ? Parce qu'après tout, son coéquipier prenait très à coeur le contact avec la population. Souvent, il aidait des personnes dans la rue pendant ses rondes. Pas que Marinette ne le faisait pas, bien au contraire, mais la lumière constante sur Ladybug l'empêchait de s'occuper des victimes du Papillon et elle était vite harcelée par les médias alors qu'il le laissait tranquille.

Heureusement, quand la jeune femme expliqua qu'il l'avait vu pendant sa ronde, ses amis trouvèrent ça logique.

"Après tout, il aime le contact avec nous, les civils." avait déclaré Alix, nonchalamment, dessinant un coquelicot sur le pied de son amie. "Mais c'est grave cool qu'il te le signe !"

Tout le monde avait laissé une signature, un dessin, ou les deux, faisant sourire Marinette. Adrien avait écrit sur le bout de pied, laissant un essai de portrait de lui même avec son prénom à côté. Il avait même fait en sorte qu'elle puisse le lire, et le blond avait été tellement adorable pendant qu'il dessinait qu'elle avait l'impression que même ses orteils avaient rougi. Cette journée était décidément géniale.

Aux alentours de 18 heures, ses camarades rentrèrent chez eux, réalisant qu'ils avaient des devoirs de français pour le lendemain, tout particulièrement une étude de texte. C'est donc avec peu de détermination qu'ils quittèrent l'appartement de la jeune femme. Alix et Kim s'était promis d'échanger la moitié de leurs questions, Max, Mylène et Ivan les avaient faites ensemble à la bibliothèque. Quant à Nino, il avait oublié son livre, alors Alya déclara que _"Quatre pages de textes et une et demi de questions c'est trop long à scanner."_ et les deux étaient en route pour aller chez la brune. En plus, sa mère travaillait aux cuisines de l'hôtel Bourgeois ce soir, alors ça ne posait aucun problème, d'après elle. Finalement, Adrien raconta qu'il l'avait fait le matin même.

Marinette souriait, c'était des problèmes simples, des histoires d'adolescents, et ça lui changeait les idées. Les histoires de sauvetage de capitale et recherche de Papillon lui avait bouffé les nerfs à force, et ce maudit plâtre la clouait au sol. Elle se sentit forcée à grandir, mais ce sacrifice était obligatoire. S'il n'était pas fait, ses amis ne pourrait pas être là à se plaindre de devoirs, à se chamailler, à signer son plâtre, à jouer avec elle. La jeune femme les chérissait tous, elle savait que son rôle d'héroïne était utile dans ce moments précis.

Ainsi, le groupe d'adolescents se dispersa, Marinette leur faisant signe depuis sa fenêtre. Elle rangea le salon, non sans difficultés, et remonta dans sa chambre. Assise à son bureau, livre ouvert, elle jouait avec son stylo au lieu de lire un énième texte sur la première guerre mondiale quand une petite notification pointa le bout de son nez sur l'écran. Un petit message skype de la part de son coéquipier qui parvint à la distraire encore plus, abandonnant ses devoirs pour l'instant.

 **Chat Noir [18:32]: Bonsoir ma Lady !**

 **Ladybug [18:33]: Un problème Chat ?**

 **CN [18:33]: Du tout, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, comme tu ne peux pas trop bouger :3**

 **LB [18:35]: J'étais en train d'éviter de faire mes devoirs, si tu veux savoir. Mais ça va. La douleur est toujours présente. Mes amis sont passés chez moi alors j'ai pu oublier ce détail ^^'**

 **CN [18:36]: Tu les as laissé signer ton plâtre ? J'ai pu le faire pour une amie aussi, du coup j'ai pensé à toi :D**

Marinette réfléchissa deux minutes devant son écran. Si elle ne montrait pas la signature de son coéquipier, il ne serait pas capable de reconnaître les écritures, sauf s'il avait été présent cet après-midi, ce dont elle doutait fortement. Alors elle utilisa l'application directement sur son portable pour prendre en photo son pied. Elle fit attention de bien cacher le message de son ami et, hop, envoyé.

 **LB [18:40]: Oui ! Regarde, ils ont dû passer 30 minutes dessus, ça m'a fait plaisir qu'ils dessinent autant :)**

Adrien était tranquillement à son bureau quand il reçut son message. Lisant tout d'abord le texte, il souriait face à l'écran. Cela lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir parler à sa Lady hors costume, d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'air de très bonne humeur, lui envoyant même une photo ! C'était trop d'honneur pour lui. Il avait passé une excellente journée, ayant décalé son shooting au matin pour pouvoir aller chez son amie. Et là, Ladybug ! Le sourire ne se décrochait pas.

Le blond cliqua sur la miniature de la photo toute pixelisée pour voir les signatures de ses amis, quand la vue de la-dite photo lui fit l'effet d'une claque. La première chose qu'il pouvait voir, c'était sa tentative de portrait. Et sa signature.

Marinette était Ladybug.

C'était trop d'information à assimiler. Il tenta d'écrire quelque chose, mais il tremblait et ne savait même pas quoi dire. Lui dire qu'il avait percé à jour son identité ? Non, impossible, elle lui en voudrait. Il allait laisser les choses comme telles. Peut être qu'elle finira par réaliser qu'il est Chat Noir, mais elle avait tellement pris ses précautions pour ne pas qu'ils divulguent leur identité respective. Adrien avait d'ailleur pensé qu'elle aurait été beaucoup plus prudente que ça, mais elle avait dû se dire qu'il était impossible que son coéquipier était quelqu'un de son groupe d'amis.

Mais quand le blond y pensait, il ne pouvait que rapprocher son amie de sa Lady. La coiffure, malgré les cheveux légèrement moins sombre hors costumes, d'après lui. Les yeux, du même bleu étincelant. Le même sourire, le même nez, la même forme de visage. La même ardeur, que ça soit pour protéger ses camarades de classe, ou lors d'un combat, même virtuel. La même gentillesse, tout était similaire chez l'une comme l'autre.

La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait plus retrouver chez Ladybug était sa maladresse légendaire. Elle avait été présente à ses débuts, mais Marinette avait vite pris confiance en elle. Cette découverte faisait qu'il en savait plus sur la fille qui faisait chavirer son coeur.

Parce que non, le fait que Ladybug soit Marinette n'avait pas atténué ses sentiments, bien au contraire. Le héros était d'autant plus damné que la jeune femme ne soit pas à l'aise avec sa forme civile. C'était génial : Ladybug en aimait un autre, et Marinette n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec lui. De ces faits, tout lui montrait qu'il n'était pas le sujet des soupirs amoureux de son amie. Adrien allait s'arracher les cheveux.

"Dis, Plagg…" lança innocemment le jeune homme, non sans décrocher le regard de la photo. "Tu savais que Marinette était Ladybug ?"

Il put entendre son kwami s'étouffer sur du camembert.

"Techniquement, oui." avoua Plagg, toussotant. "Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?"

Adrien répondit en pointant son écran, et la petite créature haussa les épaules et retourna manger, sous prétexte que ça n'était pas ses affaires.

 **Ladybug [18:48]: Chat ?**

 **Chat Noir [18:48]: Excuse moi, j'étais pris par quelque chose. C'est mignon tous ces dessins! Par contre je vais devoir y aller, repose toi bien ma Lady ! :)**

Le blond n'osa plus ouvrir l'application de la soirée. Il était devant elle en classe, le jeune homme allait être très proche d'elle sans même qu'elle sache pour son identité, du fait que lui connaisse la sienne. Il allait devoir être si proche d'elle, il allait entendre la voix de sa Lady, trop proche de lui. Adrien ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait juste se blottir dans sa couette et ne jamais en sortir. Le héros avait trop peur des réactions de sa coéquipière s'il venait à faire une gaffe.

Il partit se coucher tôt, beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, pour arrêter de penser.

Marinette avait été surprise par sa réponse, mais n'étant pas à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il mentait, lui qui sautait toujours sur l'occasion pour lui parler. La jeune femme appréciait énormément son coéquipier et même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer, lui parler hors mission et patrouille lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Ils parleraient beaucoup plus une autre fois, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec elle. La conversation coupée courte la laissa quand même un peu frustrée.

Elle finit son devoir puis alla se coucher assez tôt ce soir là. Le lendemain, il fallait qu'elle soit à l'heure, parce qu'avec un pied en moins, courir pour ne pas être en retard allait être plus ou moins compliqué. Comme elle habitait proche du collège, Marinette pensait pouvoir dormir plus longtemps, sauf qu'avec le temps, la jeune femme avait pris l'habitude de se coucher beaucoup plus tard, résultant ainsi son habituel retard.

C'est vers 7h00 qu'elle se leva, 30 minutes plus tôt que d'habitude, avec ses affaires déjà prête depuis la veille sur sa chaise de bureau. Maintenant qu'elle était dans le plâtre, fini le jean rose. Elle allait devoir opter pour d'autres options, comme des jupes, des robes, ou encore des pantalons à pressions ou à lacets à la cheville. L'héroïne se dit qu'elle gribouillerait des idées de pantalons pour palier à ce problème. Ainsi, alors que les cours débutaient à 8H15, Marinette était déjà dans le collège en compagnie d'Alya avec une vingtaine de minutes d'avance.

Le prochain soucis qu'elle allait rencontrer allait être les escaliers dans la salle de classe. La montée et la descente d'escaliers était assez compliqué, alors Nino proposa d'inverser leur place, et ainsi, quand Adrien poussa les portes de la salle, les deux adolescentes étaient installées là où il aurait pu voir son meilleur ami. Le trio le salua à son arrivée et, croisant le regard de Marinette, le blond se rappela sa découverte de la veille.

L'envie de se frapper mentalement se fit urgente, tandis que la température de la pièce semblait avoir triplé pour lui. L'adolescent essaya à tout prix de se concentrer et réussi à leur dire bonjour. S'asseyant auprès du Nino, il avait à présent en face de lui celle qui tourmentait son esprit depuis la veille. Définitivement, il ne pouvait pas juste aller la voir pour lui dire qu'il connaissait qui elle était sous le masque.

"Ca va, mec ?" La question du maghrébin le sortit de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter. Il décrocha son regard de la silhouette de sa coéquipière avec un soupir. "T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin. Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec ton paternel ?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça…" mentit Adrien. Il détestait mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. "Mais j'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit."

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête, s'arrêtant de poser des questions. Il savait que le père de son ami était très strict et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se disputent ou que Gabriel lui impose certaines choses, alors il était inutile d'épiloguer. Adrien savait très bien ce que Nino pensait de tout ça.

La matinée fut longue, très longue.

Bien que le blond tenta de se concentrer sur le contenu des différents cours, son regard finissait toujours par se porter sur sa coéquipière. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour lui envoyer cette photo ? Quelle malédiction pour lui, si près de son amour mais aussi si loin, ignorante de sa double identité et de ses sentiments. Et tout n'allait pas en s'arrangeant : Marinette portait aujourd'hui une jolie jupe de satin vermillon, comme une piqûre de rappel de son alter ego aux yeux d'Adrien. Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que le professeur terminait son cours. Cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, il autorisa son amie à sortir en avance, accompagnée d'Alya pour aller manger, vu le chemin à faire. Elles allaient devoir manger à la cantine, contrairement à ses habitudes, car il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur chez Marinette et elle finirait à passer plus de temps dans sa cage d'escaliers que chez elle. Sa meilleure amie portant leur deux sacs, la jeune femme se déplaçait lentement, faisant attention à où elle mettait les pieds, et l'occurrence, les béquilles.

Mais malgré cette concentration, sa maladresse légendaire la rattrapa et une feuille s'était malencontreusement glissée sous la béquille gauche de l'héroïne, celle ci un peu trop écartée. Elle manqua de tomber, alors qu'Alya lâchait les sacs pour la maintenir et que ses camarades lui dirent de faire attention.

Et Adrien était planté debout, s'étant relevé sous la surprise. Il se rasseya bien vite, assez gêné. Après tout, il aurait été bien inutile, elle serait tombée trop vite pour qu'il ne l'en empêche, puis son amie était juste à côté. Le blond se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré. Il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi.

Alors qu'il écrivait les devoirs pour le surlendemain, Nino interpella son ami.

"Terre à Adrien, Terre à Adrien ! Mec, tu m'écoutes ?" questionna le maghrébin, secouant sa main devant le visage du jeune homme, visiblement bloqué sur le tableau noir. "Ça a sonné depuis cinq bonnes minutes, tu viens manger ou pas ?"

"Excuse moi, Nino." bredouilla le héros, rangeant ses affaire avec hâte. "J'arrive. On manque qu'à deux ce midi ou tu veux retrouver Alya comme d'habitude ?"

Sauf que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude : Marinette était là, pour une fois. Lui qui pensait pouvoir penser à autre chose, le voilà face à l'objet de ses pensées depuis la veille, avec, bein en évidence, son plâtre. Adrien ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas faire le rapprochement entre sa signature et celle de son alter ego. Peut-être qu'elle se voilait la face, tout comme il avait pu le faire avant, bien que lui, sa coiffure changeait, ce qui peut influencer la perception de son visage. Bien moins flagrant que sa partenaire.

Le repas se passa calmement. Les adolescents discutaient de la veille, des cours précédents, de ceux à venir, et Adrien décompressa un peu. Ce midi se passait bien, il arrivait à se calmer et à agir normalement en la présence de la jeune femme, même si celle-ci n'était pas très à l'aise. Cependant il n'en tenait pas compte; elle avait toujours été comme cela avec lui.

Tant qu'il aura sa coéquipière, tout se passera bien.

Les jours et semaines passèrent et Marinette pu enfin retirer son plâtre. Les radios étaient concluantes mais elle allait devoir faire de la kinésithérapie. La jeune femme aurait voulu garder son plâtre en souvenir, enfin, surtout les parties où son coéquipier et le garçon qu'elle aimait tant avaient tous les deux signé mais en toute honnêteté, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était juste horrible. Alors elle se contenta des photos qu'elle avait pu prendre de cette prison qui pesait quand même son poids. Sa cheville n'était plus foulée mais elle devait absolument marcher à nouveau dessus, en faisant attention cependant, étant donné qu'elle se remettait quand même d'une fracture.

Le temps passé en étant plâtrée lui permit de se rapprocher de son coéquipier, et en apprendre plus sur lui. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, allant des goûts musicaux aux jeux-vidéos. Bizarrement, même sans se voir, leurs liens s'étaient resserrés. Il n'y avait plus eu de malaise comme elle avait pu ressentir le lendemain de sa fracture et Chat Noir était vraiment devenu son meilleur ami. Non pas qu'il ne l'était pas déjà, mais ça s'était vraiment renforcé et on aurait pu dire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

De temps en temps, le héros masqué avait rendu visite à Marinette, lui tenant compagnie alors qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise journée.

Une fois, elle avait chutée à cause de ses béquilles trop écartées, ou bien un autre jour, elle avait fait tombé l'entièreté de son plateau repas, et s'était à moitié battue avec Chloé, alors qu'elle se moquait allègrement d'elle, et autres d'autres mésaventures dans le quotidien de l'adolescente qui avait impacté son moral.

Et comme un devin, son ami passait la voir et égayait sa journée. Ils papotaient jouaient, regardaient des vidéos drôles. Elle chérissait profondément ce garçon et s'il n'y avait pas eu Adrien, elle était sûre qu'elle lui laisserait sa chance en tant que Ladybug.

Mais il y avait Adrien et celui-ci était assez étrange avec elle depuis son accident. Il avait d'abord été très bizarre. Nerveux, la tête dans les nuages et encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle auprès de lui au début, le blond était devenue beaucoup plus amical auprès de Marinette. Non pas pour lui déplaire, elle avait l'impression de compter un peu plus à ses yeux, même si cette impression était accompagnée d'une autre : celle qu'il agissait seulement de cette manière parce qu'elle était blessée.

Le jeune homme l'aidait beaucoup à l'école. Que ça soit pour descendre les escaliers, les monter, tenir quelque chose de lourd pour elle ou même la raccompagner chez elle en voiture (parce qu'il "le pouvait", que "c'était sur son chemin de toutes façons", et qu'il "n'allait pas la laisser clopiner jusque chez elle, même si c'était si proche").

L'impression d'être proche juste pour pouvoir l'aider s'était doucement installée dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, parce que malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas _vouloir_ lui parler comme ça, d'un coup. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas que l'aider.

Adrien lui tenait la conversation, rigolait quand elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux, ses joues s'empourprant doucement. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle arrivait à ne plus bégayer quand elle était seule avec lui, et seules ses joues trahissait sa gêne. Parfois, elle pouvait apercevoir un doux sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme, sans aucune raison. Alors elle se disait qu'il devait être comme ça quand on était plus familier avec lui. Elle mettait sur le compte de ses pensées, et pas sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de lui. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le jeune homme souriait simplement parce qu'elle était à ses côtés.

Même si elle ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, elle était néanmoins heureuse que leur relation se soit améliorée.

Et maintenant que la jeune femme était libérée de son poids, la première chose qu'elle fit fut envoyer un message à son meilleur ami, le prévenant qu'elle allait pouvoir revenir avec lui en patrouille.

Adrien ne savait que faire. Être heureux de pouvoir revoir sa Lady en dehors de l'école, ou être angoissé parce qu'il ne savait pas, alors pas du tout, comment il allait se comporter avec elle. Derrière un écran, il y arrivait. Face à Marinette, en tant qu'Adrien et en tant que Chat Noir, il y arrivait. Mais face à Ladybug ? Le blond n'en savait fichtrement rien.

Ainsi, il anticipait la patrouille.

Le soir tombait et Marinette trépignait d'impatience. Elle parlait avec Tikki de la douce sensation qu'elle ressentait quand elle se balançait d'un immeuble à un autre, quand elle courait sur les toits sans être autant essoufflée qu'en temps normal, et enfin, du frisson qui la traversait quand elle observait l'entièreté de la ville du haut de la Tour Eiffel. Le vent qui caressait son visage, du calme idyllique depuis les hauteurs. Un endroit paisible qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Enfin, à son meilleur ami et elle.

Dès que le soleil fut couché, elle était sur sa terrasse et quand le voile noir de la nuit s'installa, elle put se transformer. sa cheville n'était pas douloureuse, mais elle s'était préparée, à coup de crème anti-inflammatoire et d'anti-douleur, à cette patrouille. Rien ne l'arrêtera ce soir.

Elle retrouva rapidement son meilleur ami. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres, et avant même qu'il ait pu lui dire bonsoir, Ladybug le prenait dans ses bras. Sous le coup de la surprise, le jeune homme eût du mal à lui rendre son étreinte. Son visage à présent teinté d'un rouge carmin s'était illuminé d'un grand sourire, avant de serrer fortement la jeune femme dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs avant de la reposer. Les deux adolescents riait à gorge déployée, et ce fut la jeune femme qui prit la parole en premier.

"Tu m'as manqué, Chat Noir" essaya-t-elle de dire entre deux respirations et un rire. Ils s'étaient séparés pour reprendre leur souffle. "J'ai hâte de reprendre le travail. Être sur les toits m'a manqué aussi !"

"On s'est pourtant parlé très souvent !" se moqua le blond. Il ne s'était pas imaginé un tel accueil et était à présent gonflé de fierté. Marinette était-elle autant attachée à lui ? "Mais toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Faire les patrouilles seul, c'est pas vraiment drôle."

"Les patrouilles ne sont pas censées être drôle !" gronda la jeune femme. "Bon, d'accord, on s'amuse quand même."

Marinette s'étira et les deux héros commencèrent leur patrouille et c'est vers minuit qu'ils décidèrent de se poser, pour parler un peu avant de se séparer. Les pieds dans le vide, la jeune femme observait le peu d'étoiles visibles depuis le toit où ils s'étaient réfugiés. La place de la Concorde émettait bien trop de pollution lumineuse pour lui laisser le plaisir d'observer les constellations qui parsemaient le ciel. Chat Noir, assis en tailleur à ses côtés, la regardait.

Les deux jeunes gens parlaient de tout et de rien. De la dernière conférence de jeu vidéo, à ce moment même.

"Du coup, t'as dû voir l'annonce pour Smash 5 ?" demanda le blond, en sachant très bien que, oui, elle l'avait vu. "Tu crois qu'ils vont annoncer Ridley ?"

"Pff. Ils ont pourtant dit que Ridley n'y sera jamais parce qu'il était trop gros comparé au autre !" ria Marinette. "Par contre, je te parie un croissant aux amandes que Snake sera de retour."

"Pari tenu." Adrien avait immédiatement tendu sa main vers elle, pour conclure le marché. Il y avait un croissant aux amandes de sa boulangerie en jeu, alors il espérait avoir un peu de chance, pour une fois. "Mais tu comptes y jouer avec qui ?"

"Plusieurs de mes amis et amies sont de gros fans, comme moi." avoua-t-elle. Elle hésita un instant, s'allongea sur le dos, bras étendus. "Je… Je pense ne t'avoir jamais parlé de mes amis, pourtant je te considère comme mon meilleur ami. Alors je veux bien t'en parler, cependant je ne décrirais pas leur physique et il n'y aura aucun noms. Okay ?"

"Okay." répondit simplement le héros. "Je sais que tu tiens à ce que ton identité reste secrète."

Marinette entama une description de ses amis. Alya, Nino, Max, Alix, Mylène, Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Kim, et Adrien furent décrit. Celui-ci avait énormément de mal à se retrouver dans les description bien trop vague de la jeune femme mais souriait quand même. Elle était prête à lui parler un peu de sa vie "privée", bien qu'il la connaissait déjà.

"Et… T'es amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux ? Voir l'une, on ne sait jamais." demanda-t-il innocemment. Il savait qu'elle aimait un garçon, depuis qu'ils avaient affronté Glaciator, mais il préférait donner les deux options. On ne sait jamais, après tout, le premier garçon pouvait l'avoir rejeté, ou elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse d'une de ses amies, oubliant le garçon.

"C'est un garçon, mais merci d'avoir proposé les deux." répondait à son tour Ladybug, le regardant. "C'est un garçon adorable. Serviable, bien qu'assez réservé en général. Puis il est très, très mignon. Il m'a beaucoup aidé quand j'étais platrée, mais je pense qu'il a juste fait ça pour être gentil. Rendre service, quoi... On verra bien quand je retournerai en cours demain."

L'héroïne avait de nouveau son regard tourné vers les étoiles. Pour elle, Adrien avait fait tout ça par pur bonté d'âme, comme le reste de ses camarades, bien qu'il ait un peu plus aidé que les autres.

Pour Adrien, il avait fait ça parce qu'il aimait cette fille, de tout son coeur. Mais aussi, à ce moment même, pour Adrien, elle était amoureuse de Nathaniel. Il avait été serviable avec elle, durant ces 6 dernières semaines, et il était en effet réservé.

Il ne savait que faire. Lui demander confirmation, et se trahir, ou laisser planer le doute ?

Le dicton "jaloux comme un chat" n'avait jamais été aussi vrai. Il aurait voulu avoir Marinette pour lui seul, et la couvrir d'amour. De l'embrasser à ce moment même, de la prendre dans ses bras. Qu'elle l'aime, lui, Adrien mais aussi Chat Noir. Pas… Nathaniel.

Un silence s'était installé, alors que la jeune femme regardait l'heure sur son yoyo, puis bailla. Elle se releva, tandis que l'adolescent était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

"Je devrais rentrer. Il se fait tard et j'ai encore besoin de repos." expliqua-t-elle, tout en se penchant pour embrasser ses cheveux. "Bonne nuit, chaton."

Le sursaut au contact de sa coéquipière le sortit de ses pensées jalouses, juste à temps pour attrapper sa main pour laisser un baiser

"Bonne nuit, ma Lady." lui avait-il dit d'une voix rauque, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas la lâcher mais il avait bien dû. Il aurait même voulu l'accompagner jusqu'à sa terrasse, sauf qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas. Alors il lâcha sa main, pour la laisser s'en aller. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas trop non plus, quittant ce toit pour son lit à peine lorsque son amie fut hors de vue.

Marinette avait pris l'habitude d'être en avance à l'école. Bien que ça avait pu surprendre ses camarades, c'était à présent normal de voir la jeune femme bien avant que la sonnerie ne retente. Elle boitait, son pied encore assez rigide, mais elle n'avait plus mal, ce qui l'arrangeait fortement. L'adolescente allait pouvoir regagner sa place, celle d'où elle pouvait observer son ami.

Celui ci arriva dans un drôle d'état : il était visiblement à cran. Il avait dit à Nino que ce n'était pas à cause de son père cette fois-ci, ce qui augmenta le sentiment d'incompréhension.

Cependant, il continuait d'agir comme ces dernières semaines auprès de Marinette, comme si elle était le seul remède à son énervement, ce qui tranchait vraiment avec son comportement habituel, même si Nino et Alya avait aussi le droit à ce traitement. Les autres élèves et même Chloé n'osait pas aller le voir, par peur de subir les foudres du jeune homme.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cela chez lui ? Cette question tiralla la jeune femme une bonne moitié de la journée, bien qu'elle était heureuse que la gentillesse d'Adrien n'était pas dûe à son plâtre : il lui parlait tout autant qu'avant.

Au fil de la journée, il s'était quand même calmé. Son agacement ne ressortait que lorsqu'il plissait les yeux, dès qu'un garçon s'approchait un peu trop près de Marinette. Mais il savait qu'il devait se calmer, et que ce n'était tout sauf bon. Il allait ruiner sa couverture, et elle allait être déçue de lui. Alors le blond prenait de grandes respirations et essayait de se concentrer.

Déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus l'observer en classe, il devait se contenir, ou sinon leur deux identités allaient sauter.

La journée était vite passée, et en fin d'après-midi, Alya, Nino ainsi que les deux héros se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque, pour un projet de français. Alya et Nino étaient attablés alors que Marinette et Adrien cherchaient les livres adéquats.

"Hey, Mari." chuchotait-il, alors qu'il récupérait un livre placé trop haut pour son amie, qui elle, tenait les autres livres. "C'est vrai que t'es amoureuse de quelqu'un dans la classe ?"

Il avait lançait ça tellement innocemment qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait juste entendu des ragots, et non pas qu'il avait eu cette information directement d'elle. Celle-ci avait sursauté violemment à cette question, puis se prit un pied dans une chaise, faisant tomber tous les ouvrages qu'elle portait.

Elle avait envie de se terrer loin, très loin d'ici. Comment avait-il pu savoir ça ? Est-ce qu'il savait que ces sentiments étaient pour lui ? La jeune femme n'en savait rien, et ça l'effrayait. Peut-être qu'il s'était rapproché pour se moquer d'elle. Chloé avait sans doute dû lui dire ça pour qu'il la déteste, ou quelque chose du genre.

Cependant, elle joua la carte de l'honnêteté, et tandis qu'elle ramassait les livres au sol, elle lui répondit que oui, non sans cacher sa gêne. Elle avait fortement rougi et elle tremblait même, tout cela était bien trop effrayant pour elle.

"C'est qui ?" ajouta-t-il, l'aidant à récupérer ce qui était tombé. Sa curiosité et sa jalousie le rongeait alors qu'il lui répondait "Est-ce que c'est Nathaniel ?"

Elle le regarda, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se mettre ces idées là dans la tête ?

"Pff, Nathaniel ?" ria doucement la jeune femme, après un temps. C'était l'une des choses les plus saugrenues qu'elle avait pu entendre. "C'est un gentil garçon, mais c'est l'inverse : il est amoureux de moi. Ce n'est pas mon cas."

Une vague de soulagement traversa le jeune homme, mais seulement pour le perdre encore plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment de garçon réservé dans leur groupe d'amis, pour même dans la classe à part lui. Alors qui ?

"Mais hier t'avais dit que…" commença-t-il, sourcils froncés, avant de s'arrêter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il dise ça ?

"Comment ça, hier ?" le questionna-t-elle, alors qu'ils avançaient vers la table du groupe. "Je n'étais pas là hier, Adrien, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

Et leur conversation se termina sur lui qui se secoue la tête, et elle qui haussa les épaules. Une fois les livres posés, ils se mirent tous à travailler. Marinette essayait vainement de se concentrer, mais le comportement du blond et ses paroles s'étaient accaparés toute la place dans sa tête.

La seule personne avec qui elle avait pu parler de ça hier, c'était son meilleur ami. La seule personne qu'elle avait vu à part ses parents et les médecins, c'était Chat Noir.

Alors il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il puisse avoir eu une quelconque conversation avec elle. Sauf si…

Elle fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête pour le regarder sous tous ses angles.

La même mâchoire, la même cambrure de nez, les mêmes lèvres.

Adrien posa son regard sur la jeune femme et retrouva une jeune femme horrifiée qui ne quitta pas son visage avant qu'elle-même ne quitte la pièce. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, alors le jeune homme dit à ses deux amis de continuer à travailler et qu'il allait voir ce qu'avait l'adolescente, ce qui arrangea Alya qui, elle, se réjouissait du rapprochement des deux adolescents.

Il rattrapa rapidement Marinette. Il avait bien compris pourquoi elle était partie, ou même pourquoi cette expression. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir son amie en larmes.

"Toi !" s'exclama-t-elle, tremblante, alors qu'elle retirait la main d'Adrien qui reposait sur son poignet. "Comment as-tu pu ? Tu ne t'es pas dit "oh et si je la prévenais, que je savais ?" Non, t'as préféré garder ça pour toi, et t'en profites pour me demander des informations que je ne t'ai pas donné, et pour une bonne raison ! Non mais quel culot."

Il se sentait horriblement coupable. Il savait qu'il allait finir par la décevoir, mais la voir pleurer de sa faute était beaucoup trop.

"Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas voulu que nos deux identités sautent !" tenta d'expliquer Adrien, se frottant le bras. "J'aurais pu te le dire par message mais… J'avais peur ? Je voulais pas te blesser, Marinette."

Essuyant ses larmes de la paume de ses mains, elle lâcha un petit rire jaune, et soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il était bête. Elle-même ne savait pas comment son identité s'était dévoilée, mais elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu, sauf s'il avait cherché qui elle était réellement. Sa colère s'était doucement estompée.

"Quel idiot. Si tu me l'avais dit, je n'aurais pas été blessée. Je sais que tu ne cherchais pas activement à savoir qui j'étais." lâche la jeune femme, simplement. "Comment t'as découvert ça ?"

"Envoyer une photo de ton plâtre alors que je venais de le signer, c'était pas la meilleure chose à faire." avoua le jeune homme. "En plus, Plagg le savait déjà."

"Donc, Tikki aussi." soupira Marinette, alors qu'elle séchait les dernières larmes qui avaient roulé le long de ses joues rougies, souriant un peu. "Au moins je sais que mon meilleur ami est plus proche de moi que je ne le pensais."

Adrien était soulagé. Certes, il l'avait faite pleurer, mais maintenant elle souriait et elle était contente de le savoir si proche d'elle. Le soulagement emplissait à nouveau sa poitrine, et dans un élan d'affection, il la prit dans ses bras.

Sous la surprise, elle ne sut quoi faire, alors au lieu de rester immobile, elle passa ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme, se tenant à ses épaules, alors que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux. Le coeur de Marinette battait à cent à l'heure et elle avait peur qu'il puisse même l'entendre. Jamais un sourire aussi niais et large ne s'était affiché sur son visage, se cachant dans l'étreinte du blond.

Dix bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ des deux, alors ils décidèrent de retourner travailler. Une discussion devait avoir lieu mais pas ici, pas maintenant.

C'est donc une Marinette aux joues cramoisies et un Adrien tout enjoué qu'Alya et Nino retrouvèrent. La jeune femme prétexta une horrible douleur au pied, et son ami l'avait accompagné à l'infirmerie.

Le devoir se fit rapidement, maintenant que les deux adolescents réussissaient à se concentrer. Bien vite, le groupe se sépara. Marinette refusa d'avance la proposition d'Adrien, elle ne pouvait plus rentrer en voiture comme ils l'avaient fait pendant ces dernières semaines. Elle devait marcher, sinon elle n'allait jamais se remettre de sa foulure.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il pianotait sur son portable juste après son refus.

"Je dis au gorille de venir me chercher devant chez toi." fut sa réponse, levant les yeux vers la jeune femme. "Tu boites encore, Mari, alors autant te ramener chez toi, même à pieds."

Décidément, ce garçon allait la tuer. Elle acquiesça simplement, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée qui fit sourire de fierté le blond. Est-ce qu'il lui faisait de l'effet ? Il n'en savait rien mais la voir rougir était satisfaisant.

Bien vite, trop vite au goût d'Adrien, ils arrivèrent devant chez la jeune femme. Comme ils étaient conscients que leur conversation devait avoir lieu au plus vite, le héros lui proposa de venir à la tombée de la nuit, ce qu'elle accepta avant de rentrer chez elle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur sa chaise, complètement vidée de ses forces.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer, en fait ?"

Si elle devait résumer, Adrien savait qu'elle était Ladybug depuis le lendemain de son accident. Ce qui expliquait son comportement très amical avec elle, mais aussi la nervosité qu'il avait pu ressentir au début. Elle pouvait au moins dire qu'il n'avait pas été déçu que ça soit elle sous le masque qu'il glorifiait tant, sinon il n'aurait pas tenu à passer autant de temps avec elle, ils n'auraient pas autant parlé, il n'aurait pas été autant... affectueux.

Alors pourquoi était-il comme ça avec elle ? Après tout, elle avait rejeté Chat Noir… pour lui-même. Cependant, il devait avoir abandonné depuis longtemps et devait vouloir conserver cette amitié, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle partit se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Tout ça était trop pour elle.

D'autant plus qu'elle se rendait compte de l'absurdité de sa situation; la personne qu'elle aimait avait eu des sentiments pour son alter-ego, et elle l'avait rejeté. Quelle idiote. Elle se rendit aussi compte de la façon dont son identité fut révélée. Quelle sombre idiote.

Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Elle n'en savait rien, alors Marinette allait devoir attendre le coucher du soleil pour pouvoir mettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit.

La soirée passa lentement, pour les deux adolescents. Le questionnement incessant et l'appréhension les rongeaient et lorsque le soleil toucha à peine l'horizon de ses rayons dorés, Adrien était déjà prêt à se transformer. Alors que la nuit n'était toujours pas tombée, la jeune femme lui avait envoyé un message, lui assurant une voie libre pour sa venue.

C'est donc avec le même air grave que les deux se retrouvèrent sur le balcon de Marinette. Les deux restèrent muets alors que le blond s'était détransformé et assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

"Je te dois des excuses, Marinette." entama le garçon, au bout d'un moment. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses mains jointes et son ton était tout aussi grave que leur expression. "Je ne voulais pas te blesser, et encore moins te faire pleurer. Te cacher la vérité n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, mais c'était... assez compliqué."

"Pour être honnête, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose que toi." avoua l'héroïne, avec un sourire, fixant, quant à elle, les toits. "On a une mission très lourde qui repose sur nos épaules et… J'étais très à cheval sur la notion d'identité secrète. Je comprends que tu aies pu avoir peur de m'en parler. Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, cependant, c'est que tu as quand même cherché à savoir des choses qui te sont délibérément cachées, alors que ça ne te regarde pas vraiment. J'ai du mal à savoir pourquoi tu tenais tant à savoir de qui je suis amoureuse, surtout si tu sais qui je suis sous le masque."

C'est ici que ça devenait compliqué pour Adrien. Devait-il être honnête et lui avouer ses sentiments ou omettre cette partie ? Il soupira longuement, avant de la regarder directement. Le blond avait vu les conséquences qu'apportent le fait de cacher la vérité. Autant jouer cartes sur table.

"Il y a plusieurs raisons. Je voulais savoir de qui mon amie était amoureuse, parce que j'étais incapable de deviner de qui il s'agissait; ta description était horriblement vague, et à part Nathaniel, comme j'ai pu le dire tout à l'heure, était le seul qui me venait en tête." expliqua le jeune homme, alors que sa Lady rougissait de plus en plus fort. "Puis je voulais aussi savoir pour qui tu m'avais rejeté, à l'époque. Oui, ça me trotte toujours dans la tête depuis Glaciator, Mari."

Marinette se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur. Il avait été honnête avec elle, elle se devait de l'être avec lui. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle allait devoir se confesser, sauf qu'elle avait terriblement peur de ce qui pouvait se passer. Alors que sa gorge se nouait, elle prit une grande inspiration et décida de se lancer.

"Tu… Comment dire… Déjà, la curiosité c'est mal." blâma la jeune femme, dans un semblant de confiance. Elle triturait ses pouces, tête enfoncée dans les épaules, quand elle continua, murmurant. "Et j'ai rejeté Chat Noir pour Adrien Agreste…"

Alors que Marinette mourrait de chaud et d'embarras, un énorme sourire béat se plaquait sur le visage du garçon, accompagné d'une teinte rouge sur ses joues. La jeune femme avait trop honte, persuadée du sens unique de ses sentiments, pour remarquer les mains du blond qui venait prendre en coupe son visage, alors que lui même se penchait pour embrasser l'adolescente.

Ce contact fut comme un électrochoc pour la jeune femme. Il lui fallut un laps de temps avant de rentrer son baiser, parcourue d'un frisson. Elle n'avait pas de papillons dans le ventre, cela ressemblait plus des impulsions électriques qui faisaient battre son coeur si vite qu'elle avait peur qu'il explose. Ses mains se perdaient dans les mèches blondes d'Adrien alors qu'il avait ramenait Marinette toujours plus près de lui. La cadence de leurs baisers était de plus en plus rapide, laissant peu de temps aux deux héros pour reprendre leur souffle, comme s'ils voulaient ne plus jamais se lâcher, comme si plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux.

Respirer devenait vite plus urgent et ils se séparèrent, non sans regrets. À bout de souffle et tous les deux aux joues rougies à cause de l'essoufflement mais aussi de leur rapprochement soudain. Le jeune homme colla son front à celui de sa coéquipière.

"Je t'aime, Marinette" souffla Adrien, donnant encore plus chaud à celle-ci. Elle voulut répondre mais il fut plus rapide. "Non, je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es Ladybug. C'est énormément de chose que j'aime chez toi, ta détermination, ta gentillesse, ta créativité, par exemple, pas qu'un simple masque. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser, mais c'était trop évident pour que je m'en rende compte."

"Je t'aime aussi, Adrien." fut tout ce qu'elle pu répondre sans bégayer, alors que des petites larmes de bonheur commençait à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Elle était tout simplement heureuse. Toutes ses peurs s'étaient évaporées, au fur et à mesures des baisers. Son meilleur ami était le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, et c'était entièrement réciproque.

Tout ça lui donnait d'autant plus envie de continuer leur lutte contre le Papillon, de protéger Paris, de se protéger mutuellement. Elle avait Adrien à ses côtés, alors tout ira bien.

La soirée passa doucement. Les deux adolescents bavardaient avec engouement, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, si bien que la jeune femme avait dû prendre des plaid pour les réchauffer. Assise dans sa chaise longue, Marinette finit par s'endormir vers 2 heures du matin. Le jeune homme la porta jusqu'à son lit et la borda.

"Bonne nuit, Princesse." lui avait-il chuchoté, embrassant son front.

"Chaton…" fut sa dernière réponse avant tomber profondément endormie.

Adrien était horriblement heureux, le plus heureux des chats. Bien-sûr, devoir laisser sa Lady était difficile, mais maintenant, il la savait encore plus à ses côtés qu'avant, alors il se transforma de nouveau et partit sans faire un bruit.

Une fois sur les toits, il poussa un cri de joie, laissant exploser le bonheur qu'il contenait depuis quelques heures.

C'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé.


End file.
